For the love of Crow's
by Norukai
Summary: Aly is missing Nawat greatly, when he comes back a surpirse awaits. Please read!


**For the Love of Crow's**

This is my first fan fiction of Tamora Pierce's genre of writing… So please enjoy. wink This is the only part to this story no more! My fan fiction is a FREE gift to you so please do not try and sell or change it in any way, shape, or form.

DISCLAIMER: Trickster's Choice and Queen are both owned rightfully by Tamora Pierce, so please, please do not try to steal them.

"Is here, yes is here!" Aly's heart skipped a beat when the little Darking whispered into her ear so suddenly, reverting back to its necklace shape it continues to speak. "Mate-friend lands in the courtyard and walks this way! Fun!" Aly laughed silently, it _was_ going to be fun, very fun. Little shivers went through her body in anticipation; she was waiting ever since dusk for Nawat's return. Aly had plenty of work to get done while waiting; it would take Nawat at least five minutes to get to her office. Aly thought she could at least get one report sorted through before he arrived. Reading of the latest scandal that the crown had inflicted she found herself skipping lines and not paying attention.

"Where is he, where is he?" She implored the Darking irritably, not meaning to sound rude but she was just too ecstatic. Trick, the Darking remained quiet for a moment but then answered softly, "Is here..." Aly bit her lip to keep from screaming out; she raced around the room to the mirror and made sure she looked decent. Now next to the door her enthusiasm was cut off when she heard the murmur of two voices in the hallway. "Not happy, no fun." The Darking's voice sounded sad, the absence of its cheerfulness seemed eerie. "Hey Trick, can you relay to me what they are saying?" Aly felt the familiar vibrating sensation around her neck that told her the little fellow was happy. Faintly reminded by the vibrating of Nawat's tongue she let out a little gasp, Nawat!

"They speak, like others of the boring victory on Malebusang, and other boring stuff, not fun." Aly already knew of the victory, as it was her job to know such things. Gazing at herself in the mirror she realized that she was unusually caring about her look, she knew that no man could resist her in these clothes. Aly wore a long purple dress that fit tightly around her chest and hips; where her rounded breasts were there was a bit of lace that made it very clear that any man had permission to look down her gaping valley. She wore modest earrings and Trick around her neck; Aly was never caught up in the jewelry trade and she was glad of it, there was too much hassle involved.

"Nawat not want to talk, he impatient; me thinks he wants feeling of Aly." Trick's words startled Aly out of her self-absorbed trance, then his words registered, _so he isn't the only one who is waiting, he's smarter than his dumb look would make someone think._ "Trick, can you please tap me before you SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Aly got the desired effect; the little creature began vibrating; only this time it was in fear. "Y-yes," stuttered the necklace, vibrating even harder on her bosom, achieving a small shriek from Aly.

"Yes, yes, the victory went exactly as planned and my flock only lost one to an archer." Nawat's soft silky voice caressed the hallway with its sound; _I have repeated this to you FOUR TIMES! You need to let me go so I can go "visit" Aly!_ Nawat only smiled when the "General" spoke a reply, "Good Nawat, I knew I could trust you and your faithful flock to such an impertinent group of royal suck-ups." Ulasim patted Nawat on the shoulder heartily, almost too heartily... (DUN DUN DUN DUN!)

"Well, have a good evening my friend, I bet your dying to get to Aly..." Nawat stood stunned as the mere butler walked away._ Is the beating of my heart really that loud? Or was it the fire in my eyes? _Nawat shook off the strange man's words and moved silently to Aly's door, raising his hand to knock the door burst open. Out flew Aly, Nawat embraced her as they began passionate "I missed you kisses" Slipping his arms around her and pulling her closer the former crow began letting his tongue loose to explore the slippery inside of her all too welcoming mouth.

Aly thrust her chest onto his muscled pecks, marveling as Nawat expertly planted kisses up and down her neck, taking little nips here and there, like a bird hungry for its prey. Lifting her hands up she pulled his brown hair so that his head was forced up from her neck and she planted one last kiss on his nose. Taking his hand she led him to the meeting room, where she had prepared his welcome home surprise. Aly pulled Nawat through the threshold of the door, letting him bask in the glory of her set-up.

Closing the door behind him he watched as Aly safely moved behind the small divider. The room was amazing, there was a bed covered in rose-petals and silk sheets, candles were lit everywhere and a heavy lustful scent the made the collar of his shirt and the crotch of his pants seem very small. Nawat found himself wanting to take off his clothes here and now, but resisted; he had seen enough human mating to know this game, how long can you last?

Aly thought the incense wasn't working as she watched from behind the divider, but then she saw the light sheen of sweat that began to form on his face and the way his eyes looked strained. _Amazing!_ Aly thought silently, the incense was of special Carthaki making, it had an affect similar to that of a very potent aphrodisiac. Carefully slipping away from her outer clothes and donning the special under clothes, she made her way slowly to the bed.

Aly smiled as she felt his piercing bird-like eyes roam over her revealed legs, which were perfectly tanned after much time spent outside doing reports, she felt his eyes dig into her upper half, as if he himself was caressing her. The incense had obviously had a stronger affect on him than she thought; it looked as if he was restraining himself from taking her right where she lay.

Nawat watched as his beautiful mate walked slowly to the bed, her short golden hair smelled sweet to his animal senses that were already tripling the affect of the incense. Noticing the way her breasts rose and fell once she was carefully seated in the bed he felt himself physically drawn to her. Moving in, he attempted to help her hoist up a vial full of rose colored liquid, unlike Nawat's usual self he dropped the vial and it leaked onto the ground. The smell of the fluid instantly aroused Nawat; and more than just his eyes began touching her. Nawat picked Aly up and began nibbling on her ear, she wrapped her arms around his neck to return the passionate kisses, he thrust her roughly back onto the bed preparing for the next part.

Getting on top of her he nosed her soft, silky breasts and began kissing them with such vigor that Aly cringed. _How was he like this? Maybe that last vial was really too much. _Aly put those thoughts aside when she felt his hands moving to remove her pink silk lingerie, she rolled expertly out of his long reach almost falling out of the warm bed. Prolonging the tease was part of her master plan, though that simple roll had taken much more than physical strength, she was almost completely entrapped in Nawat's attentions. The former crow began inching toward her, his hands searched for their target. Suddenly he snapped (!) up and looked at her with loving care instead of animal lust, the incense, she now smelled, was nearly gone; her initial plan was done, now he could take over.

Nawat took a moment to remind himself of what he was doing and then he proceeded to flip off the light straps that held her night dress on. Now he took in her breasts bare instead of having the annoying cloth in the way, Aly felt free to gasp, no longer keeping up the pretext of not wanting him. Aly was filled with a warm sensation, he felt so good and masculine. Her eyes widened as he began suckling on the other breast while his left hand came up to cup the latter one, arousing a sensation she had never felt before. Aly blushed, embarrassed as she felt the place between her slender yet muscled legs begin to dampen.

Nawat leaned over his prey, he knew victory was his, but he needed to teach her a lesson, he was not ignorant to human ways. Carefully, so as not to cause pain he nipped at her pebble pink nipple. "OH! NAWAT! That felt SO good!" Aly could hardly control herself from screaming, she knew she was under his power. Maintaining her dignity was not a priority at this point.

Nawat cam up from her breasts, saliva on his lips, in the candle light her breasts were wet and slick. Nawat felt his pants become smaller, so he stepped out of bed; then upon seeing the pouting expression on Aly's face he began to remove his shirt. Touching his own body in naughty places, his pale muscled arms flexed as he squeezed his shirt all the way off. Standing shirtless now the world could see the visible bulge in his black pants. Aly blushed, filling her face with a pink color, she shivered as her wet breasts began to cool, away from Nawat's steamy breath. Seeing her opportunity she removed herself from the bed and slunk over to where Nawat stood shirtless.

"Can I help you with that?" She asked sarcastically glancing down at his constantly growing manhood. Aly began tracing her fingers around his chest, leaning in so just the tips of her wet breasts rubbed against his chest, she whispered to him seductively, "I think I can." This said she moved her mouth down to engulf his light almost tan nipples, she felt his chest harden as he flexed his muscles in frustration. Aly felt much better now that she was in the advantage. Moving lower she coated his whole front in her saliva and let him feel the cold as she drew away for a moment. Nawat began to get goose bumps, clenching her fists around his pecks Aly tried something new, she rubbed her breasts against his six-pack and while sucking gently on his nipples. "Eeep!" Aly cried out, feeling the bulge in his pants while trying to move closer. Her womanhood grew even more wet at this carnal contact.

"Oh, so is it time?" Aly asked innocently, smiling at Nawat, whose face seemed tied between eagerness and constraint, making it look strange and contorted. She took that as a definite yes, so she proceeded to move down and unbuckle his pants, licking his navel as she went. Removing his undergarments she released the throbbing mass of his erected penis into the air, already a layer of pre-cum was glazed over the head, judging with her eyes it seemed about six inches and growing. Brown pubic hair was above his large manhood, a perfect framing for the magnificent piece of untouched flesh.

Nawat was enjoying the shocked look of surprise that was plastered across Aly's face but he needed more, much more... Taking advantage of her alarm he began to remove the rest of her clothes, peeling them off completely he got a good look at her womanhood, which was visibly wet. Aly's face blushed beet red, only inciting a chuckle from Nawat. Picking her up his muscled arms pressed her breasts soothingly, Aly let out a low almost inaudible moan when his throbbing member pressed gently against her buttocks.

Setting her limp body on the bed he brushed his lips against hers and spoke softly, "Are you ready?" Aly thought for a moment about all the times her and Nawat had spent talking and love-making, but they had never gone this far Aly gulped instinctively as she stared at his naked body, no, this was the time, she needed to get this over... Then it came to her, she loved him. "Yes Nawat, please, I love you." Nawat felt another pulse shoot through his body enticing his penis into even more erectness. "I love you to Aly; shall we commence the love- making?"

Not waiting for an answer Nawat moved his heads down while lifting her thighs with his talon like fingers; Nawat's desire grew when he looked straight at her glorious folds. A small layer of hair covered it in a gold color. Nawat moved his tongue in, licking around her hot steamy folds he felt heat emanating from the inside.

"Nawat, I ache!"

"Where do you ache?" Nawat asked between flicking his tongue around her womanhood inciting little gasps from Aly. Aly thrust her hips out at him, clearly showing him where she ached. Nawat became more forceful with his sucking, licking up her love juices he began to enter and exit her inner folds. "Oh! Nawat! That feels sooOOOooo good, please I need more..." Aly's moaning voice stirred the animal senses that were in Nawat. Coming up from a truly deep thrust of his tongue he removed one hand from her thigh and slowly pressed his finger into her squirming body; looking up, he felt satisfied seeing the expression of pure bliss plastered onto her face, Aly's eyes were clamped tightly shut.

Nawat felt himself being drawn into her hot and steamy womanhood and felt ill-content just using his fingers to prod her clitoris. Doing just that caused Aly's whole body too shudder and he noticed her face beginning to sweat. Nawat's mind slipped as he began imagining his sticky wet finger's as something else going in and out of Aly's tight body. "Nawat," She moaned pleadingly "I need you inside me..." Nawat was all too inclined to agree.

Lifting her legs up he gently slid forward so his throbbing member was right in front of her entrance, he could feel her desire in the air when he moved his masculine body closer, and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" Lust dripped from his voice, "Yes, oh yes... Oh YES!" Nawat quickly slipped inside her, relieved at her non-virginity he thrust into her deeper, the moans and screams of Aly led him deeper in and out of her, she tightened around the bulging intruder. Nawat himself began to moan as their bodies began rocking in motion; a hot friction developed and Nawat began to want more so he pumped harder; he leaned over Aly and began sucking once again on her milky breasts. Nawat was prodded to keep up by Aly's eager hands pressing his bare buttocks so as to keep him up the rigorous pace that she expected of him.

Nawat began to grow more, and more excited as she tightened then loosened, and he knew he was pleasuring her, he felt his erection begin to spasm inside her just as her body began shuddering; a chill went down both their spines at the same time.

"Oh Nawat!" Aly yelled out, having him inside her made her feel so warm, and hot. Never once in her sex life had a man invoked such pleasurable feelings! A small whiff of incense drifted up her nostril as she inhaled sharply, she opened her mouth to sneeze. Aly's whole body clenched as she let out that feminine sneeze. "ALY! Please, do it again! Please!" Nawat begged her, she felt the fire in her passion begin to grow to a climax, her whole body began shaking, pulling Nawat's firm rear-end against her she felt his member become entirely enveloped in her womanhood, evoking a tingling sensation that filled both their bodies with such sultry passion that they both came at the same time screaming in sheer joy.

Nawat collapsed against the petite woman in resignation and she put his arm over her round breasts, then they both fell into a gentle sleep wrapped in each other's arms. The room smelled faintly of incense, and the candles slowly died out leaving the room in a peaceful darkness.

_In the Divine Realm..._

Kyprioth smiled, not with evil in his grin, not with joy, he simply smiled. Waving his divine hand over the mirror he zoomed in on the image of Nawat and Aly lying on the soft bed. On the floor lay Aly's anti-pregnancy charm. Now Kyprioth grinned evilly, this would be the start of a beautiful family, he would be sure of it...


End file.
